The Return
by Zgogery
Summary: Danny was minding his own business, flying through the ghost zone. Who knew one of the natural portal's would lead to this. Left with nothing, injured, and angry, what can you do, but let it burn. Danny has had enough, and it's time for the young halfa to let out his dark side. This may be changed to a multiple Xover and Grim Tales story ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom or Grim Tales

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

YESSSS

I got them to put up a Grim Tales Category

I wrote this, because I thought, 'Hey, why was Danny never shown? We only have seen Clockwork and Dan as the only ghosts so far, and Manny and Dani in Grim Tales : AfterBirth

So ya, here is my version of Grim Tales, WITH Danny

Sorry, but Im a boy scout, and in high school, and a writer, and an older brother. I am BUSY!

I cannot always update this daily like I used to

Sorry

If you want them quicker, send me the # of a good high school tutor, or find me a way to multi task all of this

That IS a challenge, if you were wondering. Review me with answers

Winner with best idea will get a cookie, recognition, and the option for me to turn them into an OC in the story

I will PM you when you win, asking for any tips on writing your character

The poll on my profile NEEDS to be taken. It will cause several stories, and kill a few

The poll basically is asking if I should have a story dump, or idea story

The thing with that is, I put ideas in, under the multiple Xovers category, and ideas for stories along with rewrites of discontinued stories will appear there. You guy review me with which ones you want as stories, or ideas FOR it, and that's the purpose of that, so, ya

BTW all those 'importants' up there, were necessary

honestly, how many of you ACTUALLY READ what th author's will write at the beginning and end of a chapter?

anyway

TO THE STORY

DANNY'S POINT OF VIEW

Danny sighed as he floated through the ghost zone. It had been a year, but he was having nightmares of Dan again. He sighed, thinking over the past year. A year ago, to the day, he sealed away Dan Phantom, the evilest ghost there ever was, so far anyway. He had revealed himself to the world 6 and a half months later. He had been swarmed by the paparazzi, and had eventually asked Clockwork to let him grab the reality gauntlet from the past to erase everyone's memories. Clockwork allowed him to take it, but took it nd returned it to it's own time when Danny was done. Danny sighed, remembering how how relieved he had been. The world still knew Danny Phantom saved the world, but the Fentons still declared him evil, again. He sighed, as he remembered when he had been in the ghost zone, looking for Pandora. He had needed advice, when he hadn't paid attention where he had been going. He flew through a portal, not realizing it until it was too late.

He yelped, rushing back to the portal, to no avail. He watched, speeding toward it, as the portal shut itself. He screamed out in frustration, before looking around. He turned, and sighed, 'Great, I don't know where, or when, I am. I am lost, and I'm in the middle of a frozen wasteland. I flew off, trying to fly up, when I was knocked to the ground. I screamed, feeling something imbeded in my side. I looked at my stomach, and there was a knife covered in odd writing that looked . . . demonic, in my side. I screamed. I eventually stopped screaming, rational thought returning. I gripped the hilt, prepared to pull it out, when a shadow fell over me. I saw . . . an angel? 'Ok, what drug have I been injected with?' Danny thought to himself as he saw the angel conversing with a small figure. They began to walk away, as Danny cried out. "Please! Help!" He yelled. I couldn't pull the knife out, like it was cemented to my side.

He saw them turn around, heading toward him, when someone tripped over him. He groaned, feeling someone trip over the blade, driving just a bit deeper. He saw the two get closer, seeing him and the girl. The pair approached, as he sighed in relief. He saw the angel with a spiked mask, and a glove missing, while the other was a . . . kid his age? What was going on? The angel approached, helping him up as the boy helped up the person who tripped over him. He gasped, seeing the blade, and rushed to his side as the angel seemed to grumble in annoyance. "This dagger was forged in hell, and can only be removed by a creature of the very same. Tell me, child, when did this strike you?" The angel said.

Danny responded with, "I was flying, when I was knocked to the ground. I felt something digging into my side, and this was there. It just came out of nowhere." The angel nodded, turning to the young boy. "See, little reaper? Did I not warn you of the dangers these skies presented. Only a creature of hellish descent may remove that dagger, of which I am not. Little reaper, it seems you must remove it. The boy looked shocked, before he shakily nodded. He looked nervous, reaching for the dagger, and pulling it out with ease. The angel quickly grabbed it, driving it into the ground, and kicking snow over it. He sighed, before turning to the one who tripped over Danny. He looked on in horror as he saw a girl, but that she had no hands, instead, she had bandaged stumps. Dannny yelped, surprised at this obvious problem with her anatomy. 'Who would do that to a child?' he thought as she looked at him sadly.

He was about to comment on the whole situation when a shadow fell over him. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." someone said. The boy went pale, before saying, "Hey guy! What are you waiting for? Chop his hands off or . . . his legs off . . . or something." The boy said. The angel glared at him, before responding, "Child . . . as I have told you before, you should see not just with your mismatched eyes. Furthermore, you should not judge people by their appearance. This individual here is not a monster." This confused danny, before rolling over, wincing as he felt the snow in the gash in his side. He was speechless as he saw a giant spider standing over him. "We better get to shelter, looks like a blizzard is coming. By the way, I'm Jeff." The spider said. Danny was put onto Jeff's back after an explanation of his injury, as Jeff placed the girl, Mimi, on his back next to Danny. She looked at Danny, this time with curiousity, as the angel and the boy trailed along behind the trio.

They all walked, or were carried, to a cave. Jeff led them inside, placing Mimi and Danny by the fire. he got out a first aid kit, tending to Danny's injury, to the best of his ability. He spouted some things off to the others, but Mimi continued to stare at Danny. Danny was feeling a bit unnerved at her staring, but was acclimating to it, and joined the conversation. The angel was speaking, "And after that, you will simply let her go?" The boy stuttered. "I . . . uh . . . I . . ." Suddenly, arms enclosed around his waist from the shadows, as a blonde girl was angel immediately shouted, at the top of his lungs, "WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS!?" followed by a shout of betrayal as Danny, the angel, and the boy were shot with webbing from Jeff. "I'm sorry. I'm very very sorry." the spider pleaded, before turning towards a shadow. "There! I've done everything you asked." He said as a large red man dressed in . . . furry red jackets that looked like santa rip-offs?

He saw the handless girl be reached towards by Jeff's scarf, as it twisted into a writhing mass of tentacles. It enveloped her, before forming similiar garb to the red figure, along with giving her a tail, claws for hands, and black horns. Her skin had become red as well, as metal spikes made themselves known on her tail. He noticed how the man and the girl now looked alike, even the hands like metal crab claws. The man seemed to exude an aura of dread as the other two captives were sqwaking about betrayal, the 'why's, the 'because's, and the 'what for's. The man, Him, seemed a ruler of something. 'What kind of name is Him?' Danny thought. He looked back at Mimi, and realized she looked more his age when not cut up. It seemed that the boy and Danny agreed on something though, based upon both staring speechlessly at Mimi.

Danny came back to reality as he saw a television screen lower. The man, Him, was speaking. "You and your sister are truly quite a pair. Behold what you both have created! Magnificent! A beast of such immense power . . ." he trailed off as a massive creature appeared on the screen. It held a massive scythe, and was cobered in eyes, and looked talled than the entire town it was destroying. Him continued, "Not even Death can stop it. Nor will any of the underworld's greatest warriors stand a chance against it." Danny suddenly started to glow, his eyes flashing dangerously red for a few seconds. The whole group went silent, watching what was going on. Danny's eyes glowed again, a red ectobeam shooting from his eyes, destroying the image of the last warrior on the screen.

He growled, phasing through the webbing. "Where. Is. He." Danny said, dangerously. Him laughed, seeing the power in the boy before him. The engel, seeing the gleam in Him's eye, realized Him would try to get the power of this boy. He began to say something, but was hit in the head by Mimi with an iron, silencing him.

TIME OUT

Clockwork's time circle pops in, leaving a big sign that read

' P.S. Him IS THE VILLAIN, WHILE him IS A WORD DESCRIBING ANYONE ELSE MALE, NOT THE Him, JUST TO CLEAR THAT UP IN CASE OF ANY CONFUSION '

IT went through a portal, before clockwork's voice could be heard.

TIME IN

Him began to speak, smiling. "My dear boy, the warriors are all in Halloweentown fighting a creature of immense power. The warriors, the personifications of Death (GRIM), Evil (MANDY), and Pain (GENERAL PAIN), along with a young demon and a ghost are fighting a massive demonic entity infused with the energy of death itself." Danny ground his teeth, not questioning WHY they were fighting it, fully focused on Dan. "That. Ghost. Should. Be. In. The. Hands. Of. The. Master. Of. Time! HOW DID HE ESCAPE! HE SHOULD NOT EVEN EXIST, YET HE EXISTS OUTSIDE OF TIME!" Danny said slowly, before yelling the last part, angrily. Him smirked, before saying, "To my knowledge, when something or someone exists outside of time, time's master can just will them from existence. Like they never existed." This seemed to further piss of Danny, who thought to hmself, 'CLOCKWORK! I am going to have to have a chat with him, and there WILL be some answers!'

Him cleared his throat, before saying, "Perhaps I can be of assistance? Perhaps provide you a way to get rid of this ghost?" While this was said, Him began to scheme in his head. 'Oh, this will be magnificent. A boy with supernatural powers serving me alongside Mimi, and possibly the scion to the lordship of the underworld. This will be quite fun.' Danny seemed to consider this, before realizing that maybe this wasn't a good idea. However, it was not meant to be. The thought of refusing died when he thought of future Amity Park, the graves, and all that had happened. Mimi, using her telepathic powers, enhanced by her powers saw a glimpse of this. Him, being Him, had found a way to read and influence Mimi's mind. He saw whatshe did, but looked a bit deeper. He saw what happened, the memories, and how angry he had been. He smirked, a plan forming. 'If I can find this 'Amity Park' and replicate that situation, this boy may crack, and embrace darkness. Yes, that's it!' Him thought.

In his plotting, he nearly missed Danny's nod of acceptance, nearly. He smiled, before gesturing to join him at his side, next to Mimi. Danny merely nodded, too far gone down the path of rage to relent and think through what he was doing. The angel began to yell about the foulness of the residents of this place, as the young boy was lifted from his bindings. Mimi went and shot the angel with paint balls, silencing him long enough to get a gag on him. Him did the whole spiel on a speech, but released the boy, to his sister. the two eventually ended up kissing, as the angel's muffled insults and remarks were heard. The two siblings argued, as Him took the sister. Him began to monologue, a thing Danny would have to suggest an end to, when the angel appeared, his sword out. He threw Danny and Mimi across the room with a kick, and sliced of Him's hand. He grabbed the sister, as Him started to get angry.

The angel teleported, or whatever, away, leaving Him livid. He ranted at no one, before turning to the boy. All he saw was a clock face spinning, as it disappeared. Danny saw it too, yelling at the top of his lungs. "CLOCKWORK!" Him calmed down, looking at his new apprentice, seemingly, well, pissed at the fading clock. "I assume you know who that was?" Him said, knowing the answer. "Yes, that, Him, was Clockwork. The master of time, and of annoying riddles, unofficially. It was HIS job to keep that ghost from escaping." Danny said. "By the way, I'm Danny. Danny Phantom!"

SO, HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

I THINK THIS IS THE FIRST GRIM TALES STORY, AND THAT WHOLE CATEGORY IS BECAUSE OF ME! I GOT THE FANFICTION ADMINISTRATORS TO MAKE THAT A CATEGORY, AND I AM COMPILING A LIST OF CHARACTERS THAT WEREN'T INCLUDED IN THE INITIAL EMAIL ASKING FOR A CATEGORY. I WILL ALSO MENTION THE TWO WORLDS ; AFTERBIRTH AND FROM DOWN BELOW ; ALSO, THE CATEGORY IS COMICS UNDER GRIM TALES (OBVIOUSLY)


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom or Grim Tales, because both would still be releasing new editions/episodes instead of re runs (Danny Phantom) and extras (Grim Tales)

I would of made it write up to the point when Afterbirth happened, and a bit after, which is what is going on now, in my story anyway.

For the sake of my sanity, Danny is 14, Mimi is 14, Grim Jr. is 14, and Minnie is 13

TO ZE ZTORY

RECAP

The angel teleported, or whatever, away, leaving Him livid. He ranted at no one, before turning to the boy. All he saw was a clock face spinning, as it disappeared. Danny saw it too, yelling at the top of his lungs. "CLOCKWORK!" Him calmed down, looking at his new apprentice, seemingly, well, pissed at the fading clock. "I assume you know who that was?" Him said, knowing the answer. "Yes, that, Him, was Clockwork. The master of time, and of annoying riddles, unofficially. It was HIS job to keep that ghost from escaping." Danny said. "By the way, I'm Danny. Danny Phantom!"

PRESENT TIME

Danny seethed as he glared at where Clockwork just was. He turned to see Him looking very contemplative. He flew up, snapping in front of his face. He got Him's attention, and began to speak. "You know, I have an issue with how you handled all of that back there. You should quit it with the monologueing, it wastes valuable time, unless your stalling for something. Then by all means . . . " He let the statement die, as Him seemed to consider it. He said, "Thank you for your input, now go! Find me that young reaper! Both of you." The two young teens nodded, before Mimi opened a portal and took them away. He turned to Jeff, smiling insanely. "Now Jeff, did you really think I wouldn't see you release that angelic idiot?" Him said, dangerously.

FLASHBACK

Jeff looked on, as the boy's sister tried to kill him. He sighed, as he saw Him laughing (THIS WILL GET REALLY CONFUSING, REFER TO CLOCKWORK'S MESSAGE IN THE LAST CHAPTER FOR CLARIFICATION ON THAT ISSUE) as the girl was about to behead her brother. He saw the boy lean forward, and catch his sister's lips in a kiss. She began to argue with him after breaking the kiss, the spell broken. He saw Him capture the girl, gloating and preparing to leave. Jeff ran to the angel, who, being an idiot, boomed with a deep voice, "Your soul is tainted by your betrayal." jeff hurriedly quieted him, before saying. "Keep it down. Look, I know what I did was wrong but you can worry about my problems later. Right now, I need you to help them." He unwound the webs holding him to the wall, before the angel flew up, swooping down and removing Him's hand holding the girl.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jeff began to sweat, as Him advanced on the spider. Him grabbed Jeff by the neck with his free hand. He lifted upward, lifting the spider up. A portal opened up in front of Him, as he hurled Jeff into it. He closed the portal, before teleporting away to his office, mulling over this turn of events.

TO MIMI AND DANNY

Danny sighed as he looked around. There was ruins of a town everywhere, and a massive beast destroying all in it's path. He realized it was the same beast that was on the TV, when he saw a massive sonic wave hit it, accompanied by a familiar sound. Danny growled, Mimi looking at him curiously. She tapped Danny on the shoulder, pointing to a rooftop where a small boy was. Danny nodded before saying, "You go ahead, I have some business to deal with!" He flew towards the beast, seeing Dan get knocked over by his own ghostly wail. He gathered red ecto-energy, full of rage and anger, at the beast, bisecting it down half it's body as everyone stepped back a bit. He saw a man covered in tentacles appear in the sky, Dan get up, a blonde woman, and two skeletons standing in fighting poses. The beast fell over, trying to reconnect it's two halves, revealing Danny to the rag tag group of warriors.

Dan flew up, shouting, "IMPOSSIBLE! How did you even get here? You wear no time medallion, yet you are in the future! How are you here you little brat!" he yelled, enraged. Nergal Jr. flew down to Mandy, Grim, Jack, and a blue form revealed to be Clockwork. He gestured to the two ghosts, saying, "Who are they, Grim? Mandy? Jack?" Before he turned to Clockwork after no answer was given. "Well? Who are they?" He said. "They are Danny Phantom, and Dan Phantom. One a hero of the past, the other, his dark and evil future. I released Dan to help combat the beast." Grim turned to Clockork. "Danny Phantom? He's dead, or should be. What is he doing here?" Grim said. Clockwork sighed, before answering with, "He went through a naturally occuring ghost portal, and ended up in Him's circle of Hell. When he saw you all working with Dan, I believe he assumed the worst, and has been consumed by hatred for Dan, and grief." Grim responded, saying, "I understand hatred if that's his evil future self, but why grief mon'?"

(REMEMBER, GRIM SOUNDS JAMAICAN)

"In the future where Dan exists, everyone and everything Danny knew or loved was destroyed by Dan. It seems Him tempted the boy, and gained Danny's allegiance." Clockwork said, as The whole group, bar Mandy and General Pain, winced.

TO MIMI

Mimi sighed as she saw Danny fly off. She stealthily made her way towards the young reaper, when he turned to look at the shadow of the son of Nergal. He noticed her, backing up slowly. "Mimi, it's ok, you don't have to follow Him's orders." He reached the edge of the roof, gasping as he almost slipped off the building. Mimi got a bit closer, when the boy fell. Suddenly, a heavenly light began to glow, driving Mimi back as the young reaper's sister appeared. She saw Mimi, swiping at her with a heavenly sword. Mimi hissed and growled at her, backing away. She prided herself on not getting hurt. She saw the monster get up, knocking Danny and the other ghost down. Danny sunk throught the ground, appearing behind the young reaper. The other ghost was looking around frantically, not seeing the young boy get pulled underground by Danny. Danny reappeared behind Mimi, carrying a knocked out boy.

The boy's sister saw Danny, crying out, "Thy dare seek to pilfer my brother from this town of fear and fright. Thou shalt feel my wrath, and be forever cast out to be . . ." She was cut off as Danny threw an ecto blast at her, the blast returning to it's normal green, but still intermixed with red. He nodded to Mimi, as she grabbed his arm, before teleporting them away to Him's domain. She looked at Danny, before leading him to Him's office. Danny knocked on the door, recieving a gruff response. "Enter!" Mimi walked in, followed by Danny carrying the reaper child. Him smiled darkly, before grabbing a book that looked old, like, centuries old. He turned to a page, and threw it down on the desk. he beckoned to Danny to bring the boy over, who laid the boy in front of Him's desk. Him smirked, saying, "You have done well Mimi, Danny. I am pleased with his recapture. I must prepare a ritual, so OUT OF MY OFFICE!" The two walked out, before seeing the massive rock golem approaching. Danny stood there, awestruck, as it approached. Mimi walked away, seeing the golem's curiousity towards Danny.

The golem made his way to the ghost, and began to speak. "So, you are my master's newest servant!" Danny's eyes grew red at this, surprising the golem. He backed away slowly, as the halfa growled out, "Is there perhaps, a place to spar here?" He said, surprising the golem. The golem nodded, as an arena arose made out of rock. Danny smirked, before deciding to challenge the idiotic golem. 'I am NO ONE'S servant' He thought darkly. "Wanna say, duel me, until one of us is out of commission?" Danny said. The golem, being idiotic, accepted with a grumbled, "Yes." The arena collapsed, revealing a new one forming ten times the size of the first, as the golem stepped inside. Danny smirked, before flying into the arena.

TO HIM

Him smiled deviously, looking at the reaper boy. He grabbed him and the book, making his way to a hidden chamber behind his office, which held various instruments of torture, but the centerpiece was a satanic ritual circle. He had picked out a ritual, that would transfer someone's powers. He had decided to perform the ritual, but had a bit of a snag. It had a incredibly high chance of death, and Mimi was, as loath as he was to admit it, too valuable an asset to lose. She had been instrumental in leading people to the darker pits of hell, HIS hell, by testing them in that frozen wasteland. Now, that new boy, Danny, he may be a viable option. But first, Him had to secure his allegiance. He threw the skeletal boy into a cage, before opening a portal to Amity Park. He saw that it was all in ruins, before he placed an illusion on himself, as loath as he was to, by placing most of his power into a ring, and using a bit of energy to shift into this ghost Danny hated so much. He managed to find the graveyard, and used his power in this form, those green blasts, to shape a piece of rubble into the statue of the boy's loved ones. He made sure a lone camera captured him killing innocent people that had taken refuge there.

He also destroyed the place a bit, making it eerily similiar to the future Danny had seen. He also used a bit of power to summon blood, bones, and bits of flesh and body parts and then scattered them across the entire town. He quickly teleported to his torture room, and changed back into his normal self. He was not a moment too soon, as he heard his office door open. HE teleported to his office, surprising the lone occupant. "Ah, and how did Jeff enjoy his punishment?" Him asked the demon in front of him. The demon made a series of odd clicking and scraping noises, almost like an animal, as Him nodded. "See to it that he is alive near the end of this, I would _hate_ to lose him." Him said, sarcastically. The demon nodded, before disappearing in a plume of smoke, leaving a few embers behind where it had been standing.

TO DANNY AND THE GOLEM

Danny grinned as he looked at the golem. He had no idea just WHO he was fighting, I mean, Danny had beaten the king of all ghosts, himself, vortex, undergrowth, and had even survived some things that should have killed a normal human being. He felt pretty good with his chances of being able to beat this golem. He nodded as the golem struck a pose, acknowledging the beginning of combat. He dodged to the side as the golem sent a pillar of rock shooting upwards where Danny had just been. Danny went invisible, flying towards the golem, before hovering right in front of him. The golem seemed to think for a moment, before the area started to shake as bits of rock broke up everywhere. Rock shards began to fly through the air as Danny cursed. He felt a rock hit his foot as the golem, and the rocks, all froze.

He turned and looked right at Dann, smirking, as all the rocks shot at Danny. He cursed, becoming visible, and flyign away from the rocks. HE kept looking back, sending ectoblasts back at the rocks, destroying them bit by bit. HE went intangible, narrowly avoiding becoming a pancake when two columns of rock slammed together where he was. The predatry rocks slammed into the pillars, as the rocks crumbled away. The golem approached, before looking surprised as danny flew at him with a ball of ecto energy, before throwing it right at the golem. He smiled, seeing his opponent stumble back, before flying up, and diving downwards. He was about to throw another ball of energy when a chunk of rock slammed into his side. He spiraled down, feeling blood/ectoplasm fill his mouth from a large cut, and a missing tooth, along with blood/ectoplasm drip down his forhead.

He squinted, wiping the liquid from his eyes as it began to obstruct his vision. He barely dodged the rock hurled at him, and flew at top speed at the golem, turning intangible at the last second, and going through him. As he passed through him, he began to lower the temperature, and coat the golem in ice when he went all the way through. He smirked, thinking he had won, ehn the ice cracked. He heard a battle cry, when the ice broke apart, shards going everywhere. Danny groaned, flying up, and splitting apart into 3 Dannys. The three halfas flew at the golem, confusing him, as all three threw ectoblasts at him, knocking him backwards, when the golem suddenly rushed forward, slamming all three into the ground.

He removed his hand, revealing a very worn out and bloodied Danny. Danny got up, wincing when he saw his knee bent slightly to the left. He got on his knee, before opening his mouth, spitting out mouthfuls of blood/ectoplasm, before looking venemously at the golem. The golem looked amused at how stubborn Danny was proving to be, but his eyes widened when Danny screamed. "To danny, this was an attack that signified his being practically down for the count, as he collapsed, seeing the golem be knocked out of the arena as he wailed. The golem was holding his head as he groaned, looking warily at the boy when the green shockwaves stopped hitting him. He saw the boy collapse, and a bluish light appear. He approached, careful not to step on the boy, and saw a young teenager, and sighed.

'It seems no one here is always as they seem.' The golem thought, before grabbing the boy and making his way to the medical center reserved for those fighting amongst each other in this level of hell.

TO MIMI AND JEFF

Mimi sighed as she matched the two of them go off and begin to fight. 'Well, what to do, what to do, what to do . . . ' Mimi thought, before seeing Jeff hobbling back towards his abode in this realm. She rushed over, curious where he had been, and was worried when she saw him. He was limping, one of his legs looked burned, and he had a look of pain and hurt in his eyes. His eyes softened when he saw Mimi and he stopped, waiting for her. "Hiya Mimi, so where did Danny go?" Jeff said. She pointed towards the golem, as Jeff saw Danny knock him backwards with odd greenish energy. "Huh, must be tough to be able to knock him aroudn like that. I don't think anyone besides a select few can make that golem budge, let alone shove him like that." Jeff sighed as he realized that Him was now probably going to call Jeff to his office soon, and do, something, to him.

TO HIM AND GRIM JR.

Him smiled widely, as he gathered his materials and ingredients for the ritual. He grabbed the last ingredient, a vial of his own blood to grant the boy demonic traits in addition to his other worldly powers and the powers the ritual would grant him from the young reaper. He walked over to the reaper, injecting a needle to the bone marrow that woke up the boy. Him grinned as he heard the gasps and yells as the boy saw Him and the rest of the torture room. "I gave you the choice to join me, little reaper, but you did not oblige. You will be stripped of your power, and it shall pass to whomsoever I choose."

He rubbed in some oil gathered from the leaves of seventeen different poisonous plants that were ground up, liquified, and purified into a subtle poison. The poison had been diluted, and the oil was the result. He grabbed a bowl of ectoplasm and drew symbols on the floor around the reaper, before placing one in the center of his forehead. He summoned a demon, which went to fetch one of his books. He lit the ectoplasm with fire, as it slowly burned, before taking a ceremonial knife and carving symbols into the hands and feet of the young reaper. His victim screamed as the knife left glowing red marks where it sliced into his bones.

Him heard the door open, and turned around, grabbing a large crystal from a dais and placing it in a stand beneath the table holding the reaper. He cut a sliver of his victim's radius, followed by his femur and fibula. He also removed a small portion of the reaper's skull, placing them all on the crystal, as it glowed with an unholy light. He uncorked a bottle of a bluish liquid, pouring it over the boy, and began to chant, as the boy screamed louder. He seemeed to glow, before dark green liquid began to seep out of the bone fragments Him cut, along with a blackish mist. Him poured a bit of the liquid onto the crystal, repeating his previous chant , forcing the bones into the crystal's surface as they bent and flexed. They reformed into the image of a scythe and tentacle, crossed, and intertwined, as the mist and liquid soaked into the crystal. The crystal went from clear, to a dark black, almost like a black hole, as the glow around it lessened, as the reaper finally lost consciousness. Him smirked, before casting a spell using his book, that repaired the dameg Him did to the boy, then teleporting him to the gates of his father's castle.

Him picked up the crystal, seeing the mist and liquid smirling around in it, the blackish color of the crystal settling at a dark grey, with highlights of pure black as the scythe and tentacles glowed an eerie white. He called a demon in to clean up his materials, as he walked out with the crystal. He went into his office, opening a trapdoor under his desk, and entered a combination on a safe. He leaned down as it scanned his eye, before scanning his thumb, and he said, "Open!" to the safe as it finally opened. He placed the crystal into it, before closing it all up, smirking and scheming for how he would do this.

DO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? DON'T WORRY GRIM JR. FANS (IM ONE TOO, I WILL NEVER KILL GRIM JR.) HE'S NOT DEAD, AND NOT POWERLESS, JUST REDUCED POWERS. MIMI AND JEFF'S ROLE WERE SMALL, SINCE SHE IS MUTE AND HE WAS STILL IN PAIN FROM THE TORTURE.

HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIGHT BETWEEN THE GOLEM AND DANNY, SINCE THE WAY I SEE IT, HE IS ANGRY, NOT INVINCIBLE, SO WHY WOULD DANNY, A 14 YEAR OLD, BE ABLE TO BEAT A MASSIVE CREATURE LIKE THAT?! WOUND? YES. HINDER? YES. BUT DEFEAT? NO, HE JUST ISN'T THAT POWERFUL (YET)

SO, YAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL

READ AND REVIEW

-ZGOGERY


	3. Chapter II

Dislaimer - Grim Tales = Everybody Bleedman based it off of, Danny Phantom = Bitch Hartmann, I own the rituals the plot, and a few other things

The book I mention, is one that I made up, and is a supernatural bestiary type book

Meh, I hate allergies. I have to get up every five minutes to blow my nose.

TO ZE ZTORY

Him picked up the crystal, seeing the mist and liquid smirling around in it, the blackish color of the crystal settling at a dark grey, with highlights of pure black as the scythe and tentacles glowed an eerie white. He called a demon in to clean up his materials, as he walked out with the crystal. He went into his office, opening a trapdoor under his desk, and entered a combination on a safe. He leaned down as it scanned his eye, before scanning his thumb, and he said, "Open!" to the safe as it finally opened. He placed the crystal into it, before closing it all up, smirking and scheming for how he would do this.

6 months later

Him grinned as he viewed his apprentice's reaction to this 'Amity Park's' ruins, and he collapsed, crying, when he saw the statue. Him had even gone so far as to destroy the girl, Sam's, head, so her figure was headless. The boy got up, rage and the primal need for revenge in his eyes. Him opened a portal, leading the two into Him's realm as Danny seethed. "Daniel, I have something for you. I believe that I can give you the means to combat, and defeat your older self. Come, we have much to do." He led Danny into his office, and through a unseen hallway, which led to a ritual room.

Danny looked at Him, who said, "I will return shortly with what I require to aid you, in the mean time, glance through this book on the marked pages." He said, throwing an old tome at Danny. The halfa caught it, as it fell open to a section on supernatural powers. There was a section circled, labeled 'Nergal Demons' another as 'Reapers', and the last as 'Seventh-Level Demons'. Danny read the entry on Nergal Demons, surprised about what he found out.

_ Nergal Demons first originated when Nergal, of whom the demons were have all been since named after, created the Nergalings. The Nergalings had, once Nergal settled down with his wife and son, Nergal Jr., been forgotten. For a time, they continued in their duties, delighting in their work. One day, the great demon Aku, trapped several thousand Nergalings, and experiemented on them. _

_ The result left them far more powerful, far more varied, and with the ability to give up their powers along with offering marriage. This is done by the gifting of the right or left eye, respectively. They spread this new power, as the few remaining original Nergalings died off, too few of them to sustain a population when the newly dubbed Nergal Demons began to hunt their predecessors, or, as the Nergal demons called them, 'The Imperfections'. They all flocked to Nergal, as he was thrust into a position of leadership. he became leader of the Nergal Demons, gathering power, and has since been worshipped as a deity by the Nergal Demons._

_ Nergal Demons have the ability to use various tentacles that will form on their back, as various tools, or weapons. Nergal Demons, once powerful enough, can also shapeshift into various forms, and possess pure human beings. As it stands, only Nergal and his son, Nergal Jr. have mastered the ability to electrify their opponents through their tentacles, and there are three Nergal Demons - Nergal, Nergal Jr., and Slender Man - are known to possess the ability too teleport themselves away in a flash of bright white light. Of all the Nergal Demons, Slender Man is the only one who cannot share his power, or love, due to his lack of eyes, therefore it is unknown if he was born a Nergal Demon, or has a place where he keeps the eye he recieved to give him his powers._

Danny moved on to the entry on Reapers, as the page listed various abilities, and the known Reapers.

_So far, little is known about the Reaper's numbers, or if they are just all a family. They are, however, famous across the underworld, due to their ruler and namesake. The Grim Reaper, named Grim, as it so happens, began a clan when he married the human, Mandy Phillips. The two had two children, a young girl named MiniMandy, and a boy destined to become the new Grim Reaper named Grim Jr. The father and son are both Reapers, as the daughter is half Nergal Demon and half Human._

_ Reapers have various abilities, ranging from control over every bone in there body and control of them individually, such as having a hand crawl to get something, to the generation of blue demonic flames. They also have the gift of telekinesis, and the ability to possess the living. Lastly, a Reaper can extend someone's life, by adding sand to someone's hourglass (for more information on hourglasses, turn to page 713) therefore, this ability seems to be disregarded as the Grim Reaper has removed all hourglasses from the grasp of all, and they are currently hidden somewhere in his castle. _

_ A Reaper can also call upon the inherent abilities that can be found in the specially enchanted scythe's gifted to a Reaper once he reaches the age of majority for a Reaper, which is nineteen years of age. A Reaper's scythe can cut through all known materials, bar other scythe's, and once the cut is made, there is no known way not kept secret by the Reapers on how to repair the cut. A Reaper can also cut a swathe of air aside, leaving a tear between worlds, allowing travel through time, space, and dimensions. A Reaper's scythe also has the ability to act as a magical receptacle, by launching bolts of fire at a target, generating light, deflecting incoming energy blasts, and putting up protective barriers. The handle of the Grim Reaper's scythe is known to have the ability to shift into an item from popular Human fiction, known as a lightsaber._

_ The last portion of a Reaper's power are the abilities granted to them by their robes. Their custom made robes can shift their size and form, and is often used in combat. The durability of such wear is legendary, being able to stand hits that would be able to shatter steel as if they were nothing. The Reaper can also take advantage of the ability to have pockets and pouches on the robes capable of holding an entire set of luggage's contents. This is often why these robes are coveted by thieves around the underworld, as a chance to carry out practicallly everything in one go, rather tht several, is too good of an opportunity for most to just forget about the possibilities._

He skimmed to the last category, it describing the various Seventh Level Demons, and then a basic power list.

_ Seventh Level Demons tend to be far more impulsive, dangerous, and overall, much more cruel. Some of the more well known Seventh Level demons are Aku, Hellboy, Trigon, Him, Satan, and Her. A few of the abilities of Seventh Level Demons include the ability generate demonic flames, and are the most agile of all the major races in the underworld. They can possess other demons, if powerful enough, and serve the lords of the underworld. They, as a race, are mostly under the jurisdiction of Him, the ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls. He, along with Aku, Hunson Abadeer, The Grim Reaper, and a being known only as Walker, preside over the five largest regions of the underworld, though all answer to Satan, although the lord of all evil is a bit eccentric and ran off with a troublesome ghost known only by the name of Billy as he and his guardian disappeared, and have not been heard from since._

Danny had just finished reading, a bit surprised and more than a bit angry that Walker ruled the ghost zone. When Him came back into the room. "Ah, good, your done. I have a preposition for you. I would like to transfer the power of a Nergal Demon, Reaper, and Seventh-Level Demon into you, along with a bit of pure ectoplasm to strengthen you. Well, what is your answer?" Him said, looking expectantly at Danny, already knowing the answer.

Danny looked at Him with an absolutely priceless look. He eventually came to, before he nodded, as Him smirked. He removed a smoky gray crystal from his pocket, which he placed on to the pedestal within the ritual circle. Him also placed three bowls on the pedastal as well. The first held pure ectoplasm, the second, Him's blood, and the third held a bit of Mimi's blood. He had included Mimi because he was trying to share her telepathic and telekinetic powers with Danny, and it would strengthen the demonic aspect of his new powers as well.

Him smiled darkly, grabbing Danny's arm and leading him to a operation table. He had him lay down, and injected tranquilizer into the boy to limit struggling. Him then grabbed a scalpel, and cut apart the black and white jumpsuit. He then made small incisions along the skin of his apprentice, eventually forming an inverted pentagram. He cast a spell, as the skin became blackened and charred, before dissolving into nothing. Him saw Danny's ribs, and beyond that, a human heart. Next to the heart, however, was his goal. There was a pulsating orb of bluish energy, lazily drifting in Danny's ribcage. Him smirked, seeing his aprentice's ghost core, or source of power. Him grabbed the ectoplasm, and carefully moved it into Danny's ribcage, where, he used a bit off magic to leech off a bit of Mimi's power. He levitated the bowl, as it slowly approached the core. When he got it closer, the core seemed to be drawn to the bowl, and eventually, the ectoplasm began to rise out of the bowl.

The two met, and began to fuse, as Him removed the bowl, smirking at the success. He slipped a secondary agent in, a small device that would 'ensure' his charge's loyalty. He then grabbed his blood, and placed it into a surgical needle, before placing the tip of the needle right on his apprentice's heart. He slid it a millimeter into the organ, before injecting his own blood into Danny's heart, and repeating the process with Mimi's blood. 'Now that the easy part is over, time for part two.' Him thought deviously. He grabbed the crystal, and bagan to chant. A dark green, almost black, mist began to ooze from the crystal, and form a clous of throbbing power. It drifted lazily around the room as more and more of it drifted out of the crystal. Eventually, it stopped, as it began to condense, and form a halo of dark energy around Him and Danny.

Him's chanting got louder, as the chant reached it's apex, before the cloud of mist began to pour itself into Danny's core. The halfa began to shake, taking in the massive amounts of power, as his core expanded and shifted. It began to expand rapidly, as more and more mist forced it's way in. It began to glow brighter, getting too bright as Him had to look away. The flow of mist stopped, as the light slowly lessened, before the outburst of power ceased, as Him finished his chant. He looked at the area he had removed from his apprentice's chest, and smirked when he saw a massive globe of swirling colors, as it started to settle on a reddish blue hue, tinged with a bit of black. Slowly, the skin Him had removed began to shimmer into existence around the wound, and knit back together, leaving the area unblemished. Him called in a demon, and had him take the teen to his quarters (Danny's quarters, not Him's).

He grabbed the crystal, placing it in his pocket, and cast a spell, as the area was consumed with demonic flames. The flames, which died down after a second, left nothing there, as if the ritual never happened. Meanwhile, back at Reaper Castle, Grim Jr. began to scream. He fell down, convulsing, as he lapsed into the sweet land of dreams. General Pain ran to the young prince, grabbing him and taking him to his father.

GRIM'S POV

Grim sighed, thinking about how Minnie had almost been lost to them. He was glad that Doctor Finklestein had owed him a favor, and had resurrected Mimi for him. He was about to take a sip of his tea, when General Pain burst into the room, and he was carrying an unconscious Junior. "Junior! Pain, what happened?" Grim said, worried. Pain looked confused, saying, "I don't know, Master. I was standing guard at the throne room, when I heard a scream. I ran down the hall, and he was on the ground convulsing, and had fallen unconscious by the time I got here. Do you have any idea what could have caused that?" Pain finished, looking distraught.

Grim looked down at Junior, seeing a pained look on his face, and sighed. "Go get Mandy and Minnie, We have to find out what happened." Pain nodded, dreading his Mistress' Reaction, and hurried off. Grim frowned, seeing movement on Junior's back, and flipped him over. He grabbed his scythe, slicing away the garments, and gasped when he saw the Nergal Demon tentacles Junior had recieved from Minnie dying. He backed up, realizing what that could mean, and Looking at the doorway when he heard the thundering of footsteps. He saw Mandy jog in, followed by Pain carrying an unconscious Minnie. Grim sighed, fearing the worst, as Mandy leaned down, examining the writhing mass of tentacles dying on Junior's back.

Grim looked at Pain, saying, "Summon Nergal, and Nergal Jr. I think Juniors Nergal Demon powers seem to be dying, and since Minnie is connected to them, since they used to be hers, she is afflicted as well. Get them here NOW!" He yelled the last part, looking worried.

DANNY'S POV

Danny looked around, and noticed that he was in a sort of conference room. He saw a desk, with an odd . . . . . . thing, sitting in a chair behind it. He saw it turn to look at him getting up at walking towards him. "Hello young ghost! I am Nergal."

SO, WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?

IN CASE YOU DIDN'T FIGURE IT OUT, HE IS ABOUT TO DO THE THING ABOUT RELIVING THE PERSON'S LIFE, AND THE EXPLANATIONS ABOUT POWERS.

READ AND REVIEW

ADIOS

-Zgogery


	4. STOP SOPA

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


End file.
